Certain Expectations
by StarTrekked
Summary: Sam had certain expectations of his new English teacher. Gabriel was the opposite of what he wanted but exactly what he needed. Student/Teacher AU.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was a veritable buzz of excitement. It was the first day of a new semester, a new year, and the routine of his favourite class was to be shaken up. A new English teacher was starting at the school and Sam was looking forward to see how he compared to the previous teacher, Mr Turner. Sam had been saddened to hear that his favourite teacher would be leaving just before the beginning of Sam's senior year of High School. Sam's AP English Class has been assured by their teacher that he was being replaced by a competent and intelligent young teacher who Mr Turner had thought they'd enjoy. The class hadn't really known what to expect as Mr Turner had been a curmudgeonly old bastard but a fantastic teacher and a bit of a softie if you knew how to write. His passion for the classics such as Shakespeare and Hardy meant that Sam gained an interest in them. He hoped that the new teacher had a similar passion and shared his love of books with the class.

Walking into school that day with his worn bag slung over his shoulder as he had hurried to get into the car, Sam's excitement reached a peak as he waved goodbye to his brother. The much beloved Impala swung out of the parking lot as his brother rushed off to work at the local mechanics where he did specialist body work on classic cars. Sam's first class of the day was homeroom with Mrs Mills, a strict bit friendly politics teacher who always had time for Sam and a conversation about his future in law. During homeroom she had given the class their timetables. First today AP Chemistry, and then Religion. His third class of the day was AP English. He studied the teachers name, a Mr G Milton. He wondered if this new teacher would be encouraging them to study his namesake. Perhaps indulging them with _Paradise Lost _or challenging them with something more obscure like _Samson Agonistes. _

He almost skipped out of homeroom, bouncing on his excitement, certainly deserving the gentle ribbing he got from his brother about his nerdiness. He made his way to AP Chemistry alongside his friend and fellow English enthusiast, Chuck Shurley, a nervous and rather shy friend of Sam's.

"Y' met the new English teacher yet?" Chuck asked, throwing his bag to the dirty floor of the chemistry lab, barely dodging a rather dubious chemical stain. They say in their usual seat in the back, Sam exercising a little more care when choosing a spot for his bag, he really couldn't afford a new one if this one had acid splashed onto it by a clumsy idiot, or if it landed in some unknown substance.

"No." Sam replied, flipping through his new textbook, not really focusing on this years topics. "All I know is his name." he waved his timetable lazily. "Have you?"

Chuck shook his head. "Nah, but according to Ash he's practically the opposite of Turner. I hope that just means he'll be easier on the homework and less of a grumpy old git. Fingers crossed for not too much homework senior year. " He grinned at his friend.

"I dunno." Sam said "I really want good grades, homework is just as important as school work." The aspiring writer rolled his eyes.

"God you're such a nerd, I'm almost surprised you don't get bullied."

"I'm 6" 4 and my dad has insistend on gym training since I was 10."

"That's why I'm only almost surprised." Chuck said as the Chemistry teacher walked in, their conversation halted until they could meet up again in the much anticipated English class.

Sam's next lesson was Religion, a lesson he somewhat dreaded. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the topic, or that he didn't get on with the teacher, it was just that it was always slightly awkward. The teacher, Mr Novak had moved to Lawrence and had started teaching at Lawrence High at the beginning of last year, and then promptly fell in love with Sam's brother. He didn't dread the lesson because he didn't like Cas, in fact he loved the guy. He would be a great brother-in-law, and he was perfect for Dean. But there was something a little unsettling about looking your teacher in the eye as he talked about what Abrahamic religions considered to be sinning when only two days before you'd seen him stumble out of your brothers room in only his boxers with a silly grin on his face.

"Good morning class. Today I just want to lay out the syllabus and ensure you all understand what we'll be studying this year. Mostly we'll be focusing on the Mahayana tradition within Buddhism and how that differs to the Therevada tradition. However this year we will also be looking at how older religions such as the Ancient Greek, Pagan, and Norse faiths have effected the world religions." Cas rambled on for the remainder of the lesson about how one faith differed from another. Although the lesson was always slightly uncomfortable for Sam he couldn't deny that Castiel was a fantastic teacher, attentive with each pupil. Neither could he deny that he always had spectacular personal help, a plus side of your teacher dating your brother.

The new teacher was not as indulgent in the finer literary pursuits as Sam had hoped. First impressions on Sam's behalf had been troubling. When Sam had entered the class room Mr Novak had yet to arrive. He turned up ten minutes later, holding a Chuppa Chup lolly in his mouth, and carrying a hot chocolate in one hand, and H_arry Potter and the Philosophers Stone _under his arm.

"Hey guys! " were his first words to the senior AP class. These words would not usually have irritated Sam Winchester but something about the wonky smile that contained the lolly pop, playful golden eyes which sparked as he surveyed the class, and the way that the lolly rolled around in his mouth as he talked made Sam irrationally annoyed at his new teacher.

"I'm Gabriel Novak. Call me Gabe or Gabriel. Mr Novak only if another teacher is spying. Apparently familiarity is frowned upon around here." He grinned at the class and all but Sam grinned back. "Your last teacher told me that you were studying Hamlet and the works of Donne. Now as funny as Shakespeare's dick jokes are I thought I'd teach you something that doesn't require a degree in early modern English to understand. Harry Potter. " He grinned at the class again but did not appear to be joking.

Sam's hand shot up in the air. "Mr Novak," he said refusing the teachers insistence to be known by his first name only, "Are we doing any real literature? Nabokov or Hardy?" The new teacher laughed.

"You're Sam Winchester right?" Novak didn't wait for a reply. "Harry Potter has everything your supposed 'real literature' has. And anyway Sammy, were going to do some Edgar Allen Poe for poetry. His poems are genius, see me after class if you want to discuss your 'real literature'." The man said it with such a playful grin than rather feeling reprimanded or belittled Sam just felt the same annoyance at the man as when he first greeted the class.

After the bell had rang to signal the end of lesson Sam waited until the rest of the class had left before he approached his new teacher.

"You wanted to see me, Sir? "

"It's Gabriel, Sammy." the man said his smile lighting up his face. Did the man ever stop grinning? Sam imagined that the man's laughter would be infectious if he didn't annoy him so much.

"Then it's Sam then. Not Sammy."

"You don't like me." Gabriel said, that permanent smile still etched on his face, if this time it didn't quite reach his eyes then Sam didn't notice.

"I- I- don't dislike you. I jus-" Gabriel's raised hand stopped Sam from explaining himself.

"Don't explain yourself. I just want to know why you're so obsessed with classic books, or supposed 'modern classics'."

"I'm not!" Sam tried to defend himself, "I just enjoy the books that Mr Turner recommended."

Novak looked scandalised. His jaw was comically slack and he took a sharp and mocking intake of breath."Do you ever read for pleasure? And I don't mean whether or not you enjoy reading from books that teachers think will enrich your mind? Have you ever read Harry Potter?" He took one look at Sam's face and realised his answer."Sam Winchester go to the library and find a book you actually want to read. Pick up a kids book or something funny!"

Sam left the classroom that afternoon full of confused feelings about his new teacher. On one hand he smiled all the time, that grin was there continuously like he couldn't stop. He seemed like he thought of English as a joke, rather than a serious subject. On the other hand he wantend Sam to read something he'd enjoy.

With this confusion of feelings about the new teacher, Sam didn't stop to think. Why did Gabriel want Sam to like him so much, and how did he know Sam's name immediately?


	2. Chapter 2

'Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy' was the book Sam had chosen to read. He'd searched his brother bookcase for something light and funny to read. Amist the Vonnegut that took up most of the shelf, Sam found a large omnibus of books that claimed to be 'a trilogy in four parts'.

Sam had turned his nose up at it at first as it wasn't exactly hailed as a classic or particurlarly fine literature but then he rememebered that Gabriel had said to read a book because he wanted too, not because a teacher had recommended it. It looked like fun, and he couldn't remember the last time he had read something light hearted, so he took it.

He was curled up on the sofa of the flat that he and his brother lived in. As promised from the blurb the book was funny and well written. He had not enjoyed a book so much in years and thought himself an idiot for not having read something that he wanted too sooner. Enjoying this book did not mean that Sam had not genuinely enjoyed the books that Mr Turner had recommended. He was of the rare breed of teenager who could sit through Middlemarch without dying of boredom.

Dean entered the small sitting area of their flat, it was one that only the two of them shared. Their mother had been murdered by a drug addict when Sam had been only 6 months old. The man had been taken to court but had got off on a technicality. Their father had been angry, he wanted justice or spilt blood. When John had demanded that Sam quit school for the brothers to help their father search for the murderer. That was when Dean had finally put his foot down, Sam wasn't going to be a drop out like him, he had a bright future with the choice of ivy league colleges. He had managed to put up with the abuse from his father but he would not stand for John dragging Sam down with him as he went on a fruitless search for revenge. John had ran off on his search leaving the boys enough money for a small flat for a few years. That has been 4 years ago, and they hadn't heard from him since.

Sam looked up from his book, giving a small smile in greeting to his big brother. Dean nodded to the book.

"Wheres the usual Thomas Hardy, Sammy? Has the library ran out of books that are impossible to read? Maybe you should start reading Dostoyevsky in its original Russian?" The gentle mocking was usual from Dean, who's big brother parenting style was to mock as much as possible but care even more. Sam shot him the bird, no longer looking at Dean but engrossed in his book.

"Cas is coming over later." Castiel rarely came over on a Monday night but Sam supposed that he couldn't have had much much to do after the first day of school. He nodded in acknowledgement, and spent the next few hours reading his book, only pausing to ingest copious amounts of coffee.

Castiel turned up at the flat at about 6, a smile on his face. He gave a kiss to Dean and asked about his day. Sam could not deny that the couple were adorable, even if it was his brother. They loved each other and despite the occasional argument, which proved that Castiel was not as gentle or as calm as first pecieved, they cared for each other more than any other couple Sam had ever seen.

Cas started to prepare dinner with Dean, the two danced around each other in complete syncronisation. It always surprised Sam that the two got along so well because they were so different. Castiel was the more studious type preffering to sit and read quietly, where as Dean was more hands on, loud and practical with a mischevious streak. He had once put pink hair dye in Sam's shampoo bottle, a crime for which made Sam retaliate through replacing all Dean's Led Zeppelin tapes with Aqua. The Impala blasting out Barbie Girl was about as evil as Dean could take, it had started a prank war that lasted for months, it had only stopped when Dean had met Cas and decided that he couldn't take a prank from Sam to ruin what he and Castiel had.

After dinner (with the usual pie dessert for Dean), the three of them settled in the sitting room. Sam was about to get out his book, hoping to finish the first book of the series before the end of the night, when Dean stopped him.

"Sam, wait. I, Cas and I, wanted to tell you something. Well more ask you something really, we don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything." At the sound of Dean begining to ramble Cas took over.

"What Dean means to say, Sam, is that we were hoping you'd be accepting if I moved in with the two if you. We understand that it may feel odd to you to have a teacher living with you and this desicion is up you, but we are hoping that you would consider this." He took Deans hand in his own.

Sam looked at them, he had no idea why they were worried about his acceptance. He loved Cas like a brother, he had mellowed Dean and was a great person. A lot of his stuff was at theit flat anyway, he stopped over nearly every weekend, and they had been slowly accumulating his books, and other assorted bits and pieces.

"Of course I don't mind " Sam said grinning at them both, "When are you moving in?" He directed the question at Cas but Dean was the one to answer.

"This weekend, Cas' brother is going to come over and help move his stuff."

"I don't have much, so it shouldn't take too long, and then I thought we could all go out to dinner." Cas smiled at the both of them.

Sam was pretty happy, his family was growing it was practicly nuclear if nuclear was his parents, one of which was dead, the other AWOL, being replaced by his brother and his boyfriend. So perhaps not nuclear but definitley better than it had been.

The next day, Sam walked into school engrossed in his book, he was on the second book of the series now, and he thought he could finish the series within the next couple of days.

In English, Gabriel still annoyed him, that irrritating smirk growing as he spotted Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy tucked in Sam's bag. Sam was, however, pleased to note that although the classes homework was to read the Harry Potter series, in class they were focusing on Edgar Allen Poe's poetry. They would be starting with the poem Annabel Lee and after reading it, Sam started to like it. His had tried to like other poets work but he had never gained a love for it. Yet, Poe's dark but deeply emotional poetry struck a chord with Sam. After learning the back story of the poem, about Poe's wife dying young, Sam's resistance to studying the poet began to wain, and he decided to read more of Poe's works. 'To My Mother' was his favourite so far, the beautiful words rang true to him. They were personal to Poe's situation, but twisted slightly they seemed perfect for Dean.

Gabriel Novak's teaching style was obscure and unorthodox. He flitted around the room, handing out lolipops as rewards, and asking questions that they had yet to discuss. But somehow his teaching style worked, the rest of the class was interested in the poem and didn't seem to moan that it had been written in the 1840's, where they used to fidget if they were being taught something written before 1910.

Sam was the one fidgeting now, that bloody smile got on his nerves. Although he had only known the man two days, he seemed to never stop smiling. That grin that would seem painted on if it hadn't reached those damn golden eyes. They must have been contact lenses, no ones eyes could be that colour, they sparkled so damn brightly. He wanted to hate the man and he didn't even know why. Gabriel hadn't done anything wrong, his unorthodox ways were amusing but they worked. So why did Sam hate him so much?


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Sam had begun to warm up to the lessons, if not to the teacher. He enjoyed Poe's work more and more, loving the dark poems which were filled with Poe's life and loves. He had even started reading the Harry Potter series, and although the writing was childish, the plot and characters were exciting and fun. He'd admit, if only to himself, that he liked them.

Gabriel still bugged him, and he had no idea why. Maybe it was the way his hair was just a little too long, the way that he always had a bag of candy stashed somewhere, maybe its the way that however much Sam disliked him, he always seems to want to get to know him better, and always bloody grinned at him like he knew something Sam didn't.

On Friday Sam had AP English last period, when the bell rang to signify that the class were free to leave for home, Sam was last to leave. He always took his time to pack his bag, it was usually overstuffed with books and he had to pack it just the right way or the handle was liable to break or the bottom to fall out.

As Sam left the room Gabriel said to him, "I'll see you tomorrow, Samsquatch." The nickname was Gabriel's new torment for Sam, he had started to use it after he had been told not to call Sam 'Sammy'. He wasn't sure how he had come across 'Sammy', the name Dean had been calling him since he was a child, he had assumed it a coincidence.

"Its Saturday tomorrow, Milton." Sam had been calling Gabriel by his surname to annoy him since he had been calling Sam 'Samsquatch'. His friends had said that he and Gabriel had been doing some weird teacher/student flirting. It wasn't, he was in no way flirting with Gabe Milton.

Gabriel...Sam...Sabriel

It was and he was. Sam was attracted to Gabriel Milton. How he hadn't realised it instantly he had no idea. That annoyance at that grin, was attraction. Every little thing that Gabe did to irritate him was in fact just little things that made him more attractive. Sam could see it becoming fondness for the man. When on Saturday morning the door bell rang and Sam answered it to find Gabriel there, his hip leaning on the door frame. He had expected to find Castiel's brother, probably a mirror image of the man, or at least somewhat taller than Gabriel. Yet his heart did a flip in his chest when he saw who it was, it was the moment he realised he was attracted to his teacher.

"Gabriel!" He would deny until his dying day that he squeaked the name. "What are you doing here?" Gabe walked into the flat gesturing to his empty car.

"I'm here to help Cassy move in."

"You're Cas' brother?" Sam said moving to close the door behind him. An eyebrow was quirked up, the only similarity between the two brothers was that they both had bright eyes that seemed almost unnatural, yet they were completley different colours.

"Step brother, technically. Didn't Cassy tell you?' Sam shook his head. "No wonder you haven't tried to like me. I mean I don't know why you don't like me to begin with. Who can resist this charming personality and handsome face?" he said with a grin, teasing Sam.

The answer to the question was apparently not Sam, and he felt guilty for treating the man badly over the past week.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. I've acted like an arsehole. I'm sorry, I really am."

Gabriel gasped dramatically, clapping Sam on the back. "Sam Winchester just swore to a teacher. Samsquatch that's bad, you're punishment will have to be spending the whole day with your English teacher."

Sam laughed a little, the first time he had laughed at one of Gabriels joke, and the man had obviously noticed as a light seemed to flicker and dance behind his eyes. The two walked to the kitchen in a comfortable silence. Much more comfortable than the day before. Other than the realisation of his attraction, Sam could not pinpoint what had changed, but he was happy about it. If this was Cas' brother he needed to spend more time with him. If he said that that thought didn't make the butterflies in his stomach dance then he'd be a liar.

In the kitchen they met Dean and Sam, Cas had yet to pack up so the plan was to all meet up at Cas', pack his stuff and head back to Sam and Dean's. Cas and Dean would take the Impala, and Gabriel and Sam in Gabe's 1964 Triumph. The Triumph was apparantly as much Gabe's pride and joy as the Impala was Dean's. Gabe patted the hood of the car, and nodded at the Impala, in a shared respect of classic car owners.

On the car ride over to the other side of town where Cas had previously lived, Sam tried to apologise.

"Gabriel? Can I just apologise for being a shitty person. I dunno what's got into me in the past week. I'm not usually like that and I know that's not an excuse but I really am sorry." He really didn't, he'd never been mean to someone that he was attracted too, perhaps it was the fact he knew he could never be with Gabriel. The thought made his stomach turn.

Gabe lifted a hand off the wheel. "Its fine Samsquatch. I know I can rub people up the wrong way. I'm pretty sure Cas is the only teacher who likes me, and he's obliged too. " Gabe said it with a smile but Sam could see that it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thanks Gabe." The rest of the drive passed in silence, Sam occasionally sneaking glances at the driver. The shorter man was pretty damn adorable, golden eyes, blonde hair, that small but ever present smirk. He was short too, and over recent years as Sam had realised what he was attracted too, short men were definitley it.

The flat was smaller than Sam's. A one bedroom place, with a sitting room joint on to the kitchen and a small bathroom. It was evidently designed for one person for not a paticularly long period of time. Gabriel and Sam were designated to the sitting room and kitchen, as Dean and Cas took the bedroom and bathroom. When at first it was suggested that they did brother teams, Cas looked at Dean and they seemed to have a silent conversation. Sam truly did not want to know what was in the bedroom that Cas and Dean evidently wanted to hide, but he could make a damn good guess.

"What made you want to become a teacher?" Sam asked as they stacked pots and pans into cardboard boxes marked neatly with 'Kitchen'.

Gabe shrugged, the monotony of the task had replaced his usual grin with a neutral expression. "I like kids, I like teaching kids. They're funny and I'm pretty child-like myself." Sams heart sank at being called a kid. "Course I like teaching the younger years better, not that you're not great and all, Sambo, but I can hardly call you a kid now, can I? You're a bloody giant." Sam's heart leapt again and he internally scolded himself. Just because he had realisted his attraction to his teacher it did not mean that his heart needed to do anything but beat at a regular pace when around him.

"What do you want to do after you graduate, Samsquatch?" Sam smiled at the nickname now, and God did he hate how his feelings could change so quickly.

"Law. Criminal. As a kid, I've always had an obsession with putting the bad guys away, as I got older that translated into being a lawyer. " Gabriel frowned at him.

"Most kids dreams don't turn into an adults career."

Sam pausee, hesitating slightly. he fidgeted, the saucepan he was holding was put in the box and taken out again, acting as something Sam could focus on.

"Sam if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Gabe looked sympathetically at his student.

Sam trusted him though, maybe it was his hormones but maybe it was the fact he was Cas' brother, and the way Gabriel's eyes looked into his with something more than a teacher looking at his student.

"Its okay." Sam said, deciding that he could trust him, "Mum was murdered when I was 6 months old, my dads on a manhunt for the guy who did it, he got off on a technicality." he gave a humourless laugh "I always wanted to make sure that technicalities like that didn't happen."


	4. Chapter 4

The pair had been quiet for what felt like hours to Sam. In reality it had been barely 10 minutes. Gabriel kept glancing up at him, Sam could feel eyes glancing at him every few seconds. He refused to meet those eyes, he knew they would be full of pity. The pity was why he rarely told anyone of his mother's death and his fathers absence. That look in their eyes which meant they would speak to you in a soft steady voice, fearing that you'd break, or worse they'd flee. They'd work themselves through a quick conversation full of 'I'm sorry' and insincere questions about Sam's well being, and then they'd never speak to Sam again. They never knew what to say to him.

Sam never raised his eyes from the task at hand, sorting through Castiel's cutlery, fearing that Gabriel would be one to run. Sam dreaded a stilted conversation every English lesson, only speaking when Sam had a quick question about an assignment. But Gabriel hadn't spoken yet. It was unusual. Sam had never had anyone go completely mute before, they usually tried to have a conversation before they blanked him.

"How in the ever loving fuck are you a functioning human being? Do you secretly listen to heavy metal and write sad poetry? Is this why you like Poe so much?" Gabriel's voice was loud and cheery, interrupting Sam's own woes.

Sam looked up sharply. That was a new one. Really he should have expected the man who always had a lollipop in his mouth, and a grin on his face to surprise him. In situations such as this, Sam's defence for his surprise was sarcasm.

"Yeah I tend towards Danish heavy metal, and in my spare time I paint pictures of hell and demons. All in black, of course."

Gabriel's laugh was loud, and, as Sam had predicted a week previously, infectious. It was the most genuine laugh he had ever heard, loud, raucous, and completely uninhibited. It was a sound that made his heart thump in his chest and his grin spread further, in an almost painful stretch.

"AW, Sasquatch, you look so pretty when you smile. you should do it more often." Sam looked a little shocked as Gabriel winked at him before getting up to check on their brothers. Sam stayed where he was, pausing in disbelief. That was flirting, right? There was no way in which that comment could be misconstrued as a friendly comment. Unless it was just a tease, maybe it Gabriel had figured out Sam's schoolboy crush, and was playing with him. He wasn't sure what to say, he shouldn't flirt with Gabriel. Gabriel was his teacher, a man at least 15 years older than himself, Sam had no place lusting after him.

Sam packed away crockery, wrapping each piece in bubble wrap before putting it in the cardboard box. He did this until he heard manic laughter, and the pounding if Gabriel's footsteps as he ran from the bedroom. He charged into the kitchen, a look of mock horror in his face.

"Sammy. Whatever you do don't go in the bedroom. Oh my eyes! My beautiful eyes!" Sam laughed despite mentally scolding his brother for getting distracted when he and Gabriel could have walked in at any minute. "Oh the horror" Gabe continued "I've never seen such disgusting things." Sam, if he let his lust rule his head for a moment, hoped that that was a lie, and 'disgusting things' were just the tip of the iceberg when it came to what Gabriel did.

Sam...Gabriel...Sabriel

Moving Castiel's stuff from one side if town to another, and a trip to Good Will for a few extra pieces if furniture took longer than they had planned. It was 11 by the time they had finished unpacking the essentials. Boxes still remained sealed, full of photo albums, books, and religious iconography that Cas had collected over the years.

Gabriel collapsed against the sofa in the apartment, which already held a stretched out Sam. He made a soft 'oof' at the weight of Gabriel landing oh his stomach.

"Sorry Samsquatch, didn't see you there." he lied winking at the boy underneath him. In a daring move Sam reached up around Gabriel's waist and pulled him down so his back was against Sam's chest.

At that moment, Dean walked in on a blushing Sam, whose face was now nestled in Gabriel's hair. Dean rolled his eyes, evidently used to Gabriel's antics already.

"Its pretty late, Gabriel. You can stay over if you want, you can take the sofa, I'd offer you Sammy's bed but I don't think he'd fit on the sofa. He'll get you some sheets in a bit." Gabriel turned around to check with Sam if this arrangement was okay. He nodded in affirmation, distinctly aware that if he tilted his chin just so the two of them would be kissing. Before Sam became too impulsive and tilted his chin at just the right angle, Gabriel turned around, making himself comfortable between Sam's legs.

"Sure, thanks Dean." This was one of the most concise things that Sam had ever heard Gabriel say, he was waiting for a joke but one didn't come. His arm tightened around Gabriel's waist, hoping to keep it there until the older man removed it.

They stayed like that for several minutes, but it felt like forever for Sam who's heart was beating fast, and his stomach filled with butterflies. Sam only now understood what the saying meant, although felt it was misleading. It wasn't exactly butterflies in his stomach and more like several great bats flying around the area which isn't quite chest and isn't quite stomach.

Gabriel yawned, "Sam can I get a duvet, and maybe some clothes to sleep in?"

"Yeah, sure."

A/N: Hi guys, I'm really sorry about the lateness and shortness of this chapter. I've been on holiday and I needed to end the chapter here. I promise next chapter will make it up to you


	5. Chapter 5

By 2am Sam's sheets and duvet were tangled in his legs, he's been tossing and turning all night trying to sleep but he couldn't get the thought of his teacher flirting with him out of his mind. The feeling in his stomach had not subsided, and all he wanted to do was to kiss his English teacher until he was out of breath, but that was exactly the problem. Gabriel Milton was his English teacher, 15 years older than him, and his brothers boyfriends brother. Things were too complicated, even if Gabriel had been flirting with him, and really was interested in him.

Gabriel was wearing Sam's clothes to sleep in as well, a thought that made him uncomfortably hard. Gabriel was wearing a pair of Sam's boxers, his favourite pair in fact because Sam was evidently a masochist, and a plain black t-shirt that he'd brought himself only a few weeks ago. Sam's mouth was uncomfortably dry with the knowledge, as he willed his erection to go down with thoughts of anything disgusting his mind would let him think of, it worked and for that he thought himself quite lucky. His mouth was dry, and he had been staring at the ceiling for much too long. He hoped a glass of water and perhaps a quick peak at Gabriel would satisfy his thirst and let him drift off to sleep.

He tiptoed out of his room, hoping to not disturb the sleeping man on his sofa. The sitting room was attached to the small kitchen, so he was careful to not make too much noise as he took out a glass and ran the tap.

"Can you get me one too, Sasquatch?" Sam turned around to find Gabriel sitting up, and rubbing his eyes. He pulled out a second glass and filled it, before walking over and sitting next to the man.

"Sorry I woke you." he said, passing over the glass of water and taking a sip of his own, the warmth of Gabriel's blanket pressing into his back.

Gabriel shook his head, gulping down his own water and leaning back into the sofa. Sam was ramrod straight well aware of how close he was sitting next to Gabriel, and what just the thought of Gabriel had done to him only ten minutes before. They both put the glasses on the floor as they turned to speak to each other.

"Couldn't sleep. Don't worry, you didn't wake me." Gabriel said, "What are you doing up?" he asked his eyes roaming over Sam's body. It made Sam feel a mixture of vulnerability and lust, a feeling which in better circumstances he'd enjoy, but in these he hated himself for.

"Just couldn't sleep." Sam said, his voice tight as he tried to sound relaxed but his failure was evident when every time his voice softened, his back stiffened.

Gabriel frowned at him, slinging an arm across his shoulder, forcing the much taller man to slump into him. His shoulders slouched in order for Gabriel to be able to reach up to him.

"Relax Gigantor. What's up? You look like you're trying to have a polite conversation with a murderer." Gabriel winced, realising what he had said. Sam didn't seem to care that he'd brought up a sensitive topic and instead relaxed, leaning into Gabriel's side. Inside of himself, Sam's mind was screaming, well aware that he and Gabriel were practically cuddling on the sofa. It was the early hours of the morning, neither of them could sleep. It was almost romantic.

"Seriously Sam, what's up?" Gabriel's tone was serious, and concerned.

To try and keep the tone light, and to avoid the topic of why exactly he seemed like he was about to run as far and as quickly as possible, Sam replied; "Nothing Milton, just tired."

Gabriel nudged him with his elbow into Sam's ribs, seeing straight past the lie, and the use of his surname. He turned Sam around, guiding his body to face him, a difficult feat for the small man, but Sam was putty in the older man's arms. On the small sofa, they were face to face, not much distance between them, a fact of which Sam was painfully aware.

"Sam," Gabriel whispered, leaning forward slightly. With a surge of confidence Sam leant forward pressing his lips to Gabriel's. His arms wrapped around the other man's waist as Gabriel's hands entwined in Sam's long hair. Sam could feel his heart beating in his chest, he could hear the blood pumping in his ears. Gabriel was tilting his head into the kiss, ensuring that they didn't bump heads as they relaxed into each other.

They kissed for what felt like hours, Gabriel tasted of sugar, as if only minutes before he'd had a candy bar. Candy was a taste that was decidedly Gabriel, he hardly saw one apart from the other, and although he'd never been a big fan of candy, he was beginning to appreciate it and its connection to the man. When Gabriel's tongue flicked into Sam's mouth he let out a low moan, bringing Gabriel out of his lustful haze. He pulled back, his eyes wide as he looked at Sam.

"We shouldn't have done this." Gabriel said, removing all limbs from Sam. He combed a hand through his hair, leaning as far away from Sam as the small sofa would allow.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I am. I'm your teacher, this can't happen."

Sam lifted his hand to Gabriel's face, tilting it so Gabriel was forced to look into Sam's eyes. They held the position for a moment, their eyes filled with regret. "Gabe, please." he said "I like you, I like you a lot, and I know that this is terrible timing for meeting each other and that I hate you before, but you make me laugh like no one else. I've known you for only a small amount of time but already you've made me rethink everything. I want to try this. Us. If you don't want to be with me then you can say no, don't say no because of our situation, say no because you don't want to be with me."

Gabriel lifted his hand to Sam's, entwining their fingers. He squeezed the hand on his face and gave a small smile, before bringing their hands back down.

"I want to be with you, Sam. I would love to be with you, I think you're great, and that we'd be great together." Sam's face split into a beaming smile, but a hint of sadness remained in his eyes, predicting what Gabriel would say next.

"You're my student. There are rules. _Laws._ You could get kicked out of school, not get into college. I could lose my job, never work with kids again. Its a lot to risk. I _do _want to be with you. But I don't know a way around that Sasquatch." He spoke the nickname with a sadness in his voice that Sam had not heard through before.

"We could keep it a secret." He suggested, biting his lip, unsure if Gabriel would take the suggestion seriously.

"We could." Gabriel agreed, their hands were now separated from each other, folded in their laps. Gabriel was looking down at his hands, before looking up to meet Sam's gaze. His voice perked up slightly. "We could, actually. That's.. It's a terrible idea, truly terrible and by all accounts should fail, but it might just work. It might just be worth a try, Gigantor. But no one can know, not even Dean and Cas."

Sam nodded in agreement, smiling as he leant forward to press a light kiss to Gabriel's lips. If doubts ran through his head about their ability to keep them a secret, and if they could work as a couple when no one else could know, he didn't voice them.


	6. Chapter 6

Falling asleep next to each other on the small sofa had not been a good idea, even if it did mean they both had a great sleep. If Dean and Castiel had not been such heavy sleepers it could have been disastrous, and the last nights agreement up in flames before it had really begun. At 8am Sam woke, late for him really but he thanked God it was still early, and shoved Gabriel off of him.

"Gabe, Gabe, wake up!" Sam said, sitting up on the sofa, his neck cricked, and his back out of shape, a grin on his face never the less. Gabe grunted and tried to snuggle into Sam's stomach. "Gabriel, wake the hell up, Cas and Dean will be up soon." He shoved lightly at his shoulders, Gabriel groaned but sat up rubbing his eyes.

Gabe grinned up at the younger man, "Best night sleep I've had in ages. Cas and Dean still in bed?" Sam nodded in answer. "Good." Gabriel lifted a hand to the back of Sam's neck. Sam pulled back a little "I haven't brushed my teeth." He protested.

"Neither have I." he said bringing Sam's face back down for a gentle kiss.

When they heard movement coming from their brothers' room they parted, sitting further apart, Sam smoothing his hair a little. "Hi Dean." Sam greeted his brother as an attempt to act as if nothing had changed since he'd last seen him. Dean, in his sleepy haze, did not notice the way his brother and Gabriel were looking at each other, nor the hitch in Sam's voice.

"Morning Sammy, Gabe." He nodded at both of them, rubbing his eyes and flicking on the coffee machine.

"Sammy, I'm gonna go wake up Cas, make Gabriel a coffee." Sam grunted at him, more out of sibling rivalry, than any actual unwillingness to make his boyfriend a drink.

Gabriel grinned at Dean, as he lay back down on the sofa, "Yeah Winchester, get me a coffee." He nudged Sam with his foot, into the larger man's ribs. If they were alone, Sam imagined he would have leaned down to kiss his teacher, instead he got up and moved himself to the kitchenette, pouring two cups of coffee. He poured sugar into Gabriel's, knowing the man would like his coffee sweet to an almost sickly level.

Dean finally shuffled out of the room with two cups of coffee for him and Cas as Sam made his way back to the sofa. He handed his boyfriend, if that's what they were, a mug, shoving the man's feet off of the sofa and back to the floor. Sitting down he was treated to a surprise kiss on the cheek from Gabriel. Sam wished that the casual displays of affection could be kept, he wished that being able to hold hands in public would be possible, but he knew it wouldn't be. He knew he was getting too far ahead of himself anyway. He barely knew the man, let alone long enough to get in to a serious relationship with him. He needed to pace it, get to know Gabriel before it got to serious, and see if it could work with the strain of keeping their private lives a complete secret.

"Thanks, Winchester." Gabriel said, interrupting Sam from his thoughts, and lacing his fingers through the younger man's.

Sabriel-Sam-Gabriel

"Hey Milton." Sam greeted, giving the teacher a cheeky smile, put on show for the rest of the AP English class, as he shoved an essay onto the desk. The essay, titled "Discuss the reasons behind Poe's obsession with death.", was on top of a pile of much shorter essays, probably done much quicker than Sam's was. Sam had wanted to impress his new boyfriend with a well done analysis of the man's favourite poet and his own new favourite, spending much of the previous day after Gabriel left, writing and researching it.

Gabriel grinned at him, "Its Gabriel, Winchester, I know with your big vocabulary that you can pronounce it." he teased as Sam went to sit in his seat. Chuck leaned over to him as he sat down, whispering; "Becky bet me $10 that you and Gabriel will fuck by the end of the year, so hold out, yeah?"

Sam pulled a face, "Chuck, that's gross. He's an immature arse." He secretly hoped that Becky would win the bet much quicker than the end of the year. His friend chuckled as he sat back up at his own desk.

"Sure, Sam." Chuck said, now starting to pay attention as the last stragglers to class shuffled in, handing their essays in to Gabriel.

Throughout the whole class, Sam was distracted. If the class had be taught before Saturday night, Sam imagined he'd be riveted. Gabriel was bouncing around, and more jubilant than usual, as he enthused about why 'Annabel Lee' was such a great poem, and how it tied in with the death of Poe's beloved wife and cousin. Rather than listening to Gabriel's speech (which he was sure was excitable but with true insight into the written word mixed in), he instead watched him as he made big hand movements, and grinned at the class in his pure enthusiasm despite the sad subject.

At the end of class he hung back, taking his time to slowly pack his backpack, pretending it to be a side effect of his worn bag, rather than a want to speak to his English teacher. As Sam watched the last of his class walk out, Chuck hurrying off apologising, saying he wanted to spend time with Becky before she rushed off to her creative writing class.

"Wow Sam, that was subtle." Gabriel said, a smirk lighting up his face.

"Shut up and kiss me, Jerk." Sam replied feeling a little bolder, and desperate for the feel of Gabriel's lips after he had watched him prance around the room for the past hour and a half. With just a moment's hesitation Gabriel did, all the passion from the last night's kiss was in this one, Gabriel's arms were wrapped around his much taller boyfriends neck.

"We can't do that often, Sam, we could get caught, and unless this is a trick to get me fired, neither of us want that." Gabriel joked, a hint of doubt in his voice as they pulled away.

Sam smiled down at him, "It's not a joke, Gabriel, I promise. Its why I stayed behind. Can I have your number?" He stuttered a little, hoping that Gabriel would give it him, "I mean.. Well, If I have your number we can text, maybe arrange a date? Outside school or our brothers lives." Gabriel grinned up at him and Sam's hesitations melted away. He took out a pen and scribbled the number up Sam's arm, before pulling the plaid shirt down back over the number.

"Text me later, we'll arrange a date, out of town." Gabriel said, as Sam leaned down to give a light peck to the man's lips. He walked out of the classroom to his study period with a grin spread wide on his face, feeling very pleased with himself, his fingers traced over his shirt where Gabriel had written the number.


End file.
